Ruh-Roh
by Haunted Leopard
Summary: Steve Rogers x Female OC One Shot Summary: Steve & Willow were going to have a date night when Tony crashes it with a haunted house idea. Now they had some Scooby-Doo shenanigans to deal with. Based off of @babylevines 4K Challenge with the phrase of "As the wise Scooby-Doo said: Ruh-Roh" Modified to fit guidelines


Running through a stupid haunted house that was actually haunted was not how Willow was planning to spend her date night with Steve. She blamed this all on Tony as the man had decided to date crash her and Steve with the entire team by suggesting they go to a haunted house. Seeing that Steve was actually curious about the haunted house, Willow hadn't been able to bring herself to shoot down Tony's stupid ass idea.

When Willow arrived with Steve and the rest to the haunted house, no one was too worried. Sure the house was a little decrepit, holes in various places in the windows and walls but that was normal for haunted houses. Old gnarly trees with no leaves were in the yard and lining the driveway, dark green bushes between them and in front of the house. Some vines twisted up the side of the house and were poking through some of the windows that had holes in them. While not scared nor anxious, Willow loops her arm with Steve's ahead of time in case she did get scared. Stepping onto the wooden step with a foot clad in black converse, a long, whining creak hits everyone's ears.

"Well! This is a good sign already! Don't you guys think?" Tony asks, grinning widely.

"Sure Tony," Willow says, rolling her peridot eyes at the billionaire. As Steve puts a hand on the door to push it open, it slowly opens, the hinges creaking even louder than the steps. Everyone glances at one another before stepping inside the haunted house. Just as the last person enters, the door slams shut causing the red woman to jump in surprise.

"Tony, did you close the door?" Steve asks, looking at the man who happened to be the closest to the now shut door.

"Nope! It closed on its own!" Tony says, throwing his hands up defensively.

"This is a pretty impressive haunted house though I wonder why no one is in here.." Natasha comments. She walks over to a wall and flicks a light switch but no lights flickered on. "Charming."

"Uh guys... The door is locked shut," Sam says as he tries tugging and opening the door. Willow felt her stomach drop and the hair on the back of her neck rises as she gets a bad feeling.

"Let's just go through with this yeah? Not like a measly wooden door could keep the Avengers from leaving if we really wanted to," Willow scoffs, ignoring that bad feeling. It was probably just the nerves from actually being inside a supposed haunted house.

"The question is, which way is out if not through the front door?" Sam asks, arching an eyebrow.

"We could split up. Not like anything bad could happen if we split into large enough group," Steve says.

"Steve honey, I know you haven't caught up with all of the movies in the world but that's how people die in horror movies," Willow deadpans. Tony snorts.

"Scared Dollface?" Tony teases using the nickname he made based off of Steve's pet name for her. He smirks seeing Willow scowl at him.

"I'm not scared Tony! I'm just being precautious! Those are two different things!" Willow says, glaring at Tony. "But fine! Let's split up like all the white people do in a horror movie! If I'm right and something bad happens, you owe me two bottles of the finest bottles you fuckin' nightlight!" Willow ignored the slight disapproving look from her boyfriend upon hearing her vulgar language

"And you have to carry me everywhere for a week if nothing bad happens," Tony says.

"Fine," the red woman scowls. Tony grins giddily.

"Alright Capsicle! Split us up!" Tony says, rubbing his hands together excitedly. Steve shakes his head at Tony before looking at the group assembled before them - Tony, Natasha, Clint, Sam, Bucky, Wanda, himself and Willow. Bruce had elected to stay out of these shenanigans, Vision keeping him company while Thor was off busy with Asgardian things.

"Alright, so Tony, Natasha, and Clint will take the east wing. Sam, Bucky and Wanda will take the west wing. Willow and myself will take the next floor. The basement should probably be avoided if possible," Steve says. He shoots Tony a look, knowing that the man was about to make a comment. Ignoring any suggestive looks that anyone else was making, Steve guides his red girlfriend up the creaky stairs. to the second floor of the decrepit house.

"Steve.. Does this place seem.. off to you?" Willow asks once she was alone with Steve.

"Not going to lie. It just seems like an abandoned old house more than one of those haunted house things that people do for fun," Steve says. "But I don't think Tony would get something wrong..."

"Let's just hope that it's like an advanced haunted house where you see the crew AFTER you complete it," Willow frowns, stepping closer to Steve subconsciously. The couple walks through the second floor, peeking into various rooms here and there to see if there was anything helpful to their escape or something to give away that this was just one of those tourist traps. They eventually arrive at a T intersection and Willow decides to go left with the reasoning that you always go left. The hallway was much darker than the rest of the house as there were no windows to let in the sunlight and the light switch refused to work no matter how many times it was flicked on and off. Eventually they came to a black door with a surprisingly shiny doorknob. Steve grasps it and turns it, opening the door forward.

"What the hell is this..." Steve says, looking around the mostly bare room. In the center was a rather clique Halloween looking altar. It was a large, rectangular slab of grey stone with a blood red cloth draped on it. Candles were lit on each corner. Stepping further into the room to find clues, the door slams shut behind them. Willow jumps once more.

"Shit!" Willow says, startled. Steve gives her a look that in return gets him a playfully middle finger. Steve rolls his eyes in response. "Anyways. I guess this another puzzle we gotta figure out? I'm going to try laying down on the altar. Looks pretty cheesy so I'm not too worried."

"Still, be careful Willow," Steve says, frowning a bit. "I don't like how this is all playing out."

"Me neither," Willow says before walking over and laying down on the altar. After she settles down, the slab sinks down and a click is heard as the door is unlocked. The candles then flicker before going out completely. A few moments, a few white glowing figures appear in the room, the only source of light in the dark room. One figure was above Willow "...Really? You guys are going to have to do better than projections to scare us!"

"This is really cheesy... I guess we had nothing to worry about, did we?" Steve says. The haunting noises of the ghosts didn't bother him or Willow since they thought it was all fake. As Willow sat up, her face goes through the figure and instead of it just being light there was a clear, glowing gooey substance on her face and the figure disappeared. Hurriedly wiping the substance off of her face and getting off the altar, Willow gets next to Steve as the figures disappear and then reappear right in front of them, moaning and making typical ghost noises. Slowly, and in sync, Steve and Willow turn their heads to look at one another.

"Let's get out of here!" Willow exclaims to Steve. Without another word, the two run out the door, Steve breaking it down in the process. Hell no were they dealing with literal ghosts. As their feet pounded on the creaking floor boards, their friends below heard and came rushing up the stairs. Steve and Willow had practically sprinted away from the altar room to get away from the ghosts and almost barreled into their friends.

"Whoa! You two look like you've seen ghosts!" Sam says as he steadies Willow and Bucky steadies Steve.

"That's cause we did!" Steve says.

"STARK! YOU OWE ME FUCKIN BOOZE AFTER THIS BULLSHIT!" Willow says. Tony scoffs.

"Ghosts aren't real!" the billionaire snarks.

"You've fought aliens and sentient robots, seen magic firsthand and two literal gods and you don't think ghosts are real?" Wanda asks, arching an eyebrow.

"Proof! Give me proof!" Tony says. "There's at least pro- ACK! What did you just wipe on me?!" Tony says, spazzing for a moment.

"Ectoplasm. It glows in the damn dark," Willow says, having removed some from her shirt where she had wiped it previously from her face. Just as Tony was about to snark at Willow, a few of the ghosts appear in the hallway.

"Uh guys.. Is it just me or did the stairs suddenly disappear?" Natasha asks. Everyone turns t look at the stairs only for them to be gone. Looking around the hallway for a brief moment, it was clear that the Avengers were stuck in a very Scooby-Doo situation with only doors on the sides of the hallway to run through for the time being.

**"As the wise Scooby-Doo said: Ruh-Roh,"** Willow says, her voice sounding a lot like Scooby-Doo towards the end. Everyone then splits in various directions, entering different doors, the ghosts following them. It was very odd, as they entered one room, there would be another door that lead them back into the hallway but out a different door. At one point, Sam and Bucky ran right into each other, only to into the room that Bucky had come out of. Willow was chasing a ghost, only to end up being followed by Steve. Tony was carried by a ghost at some point, only for the genius to leap out of the ghost's arms and into a room once in the middle of the hallway. The madness continued for another ten minutes, only to be ended by Willow spotting a window and yeeting herself through it. She closes her eyes and covers her face to protect it from the glass shards cutting them. When her peridot eyes open again, Willow was confused as to why she was in Steve's lap. "What..."

"Oh good you're awake," Steve says, a smile on his face. He was still wearing the same clothes he wore to the haunted house.

"That.. That haunted house was a dream..?" Willow asks, absolutely bewildered at what happened.

"No, that wasn't a dream," Steve says, shaking his head. If more confusion could appear on Willow's face, it certainly rose up to her face.

"Then how come I don't remember anything after yeeting myself out a window?" Willow asks. Steve bit his lip for a moment, trying to hide his amusement.

"You uh, you went face first into a tree-" Steve says, laughter starting to bubble out from his lips.

"I yeet myself out the window, only to face-plant into a tree?" the red haired woman asks, deadpanning. Steve only nods his head. Willow groans and as her face thuds gently into Steve's chest, it was only then that she noticed that her face REALLY hurt. "Owww..."

"If it makes you feel any better, you broke the curse to let us out but gave me a heart attack," Steve says, hoping to soothe his girlfriend once his laughter had subsided.

"I'm gonna beat Tony's ass. But that can wait til he gets me that booze... And after we spend the rest of our date night without the others interfering," Willow grumbles. Steve chuckles and strokes the short red on top of his lovely girlfriend's head.

"Sure thing doll, sure thing," Steve says, smiling. He lays down with Willow, cuddling her as he lets her pick something to watch since the TV was already on. The rest of the date night went without a hitch, a few kisses here and there and the haunted house was soon enough forgotten.


End file.
